


Lucy's Wedding Playlist

by rexinasofia



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Art, F/F, Playlist, Swan Queen Supernova 2019 (Once Upon a Time)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-09 03:57:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20488526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rexinasofia/pseuds/rexinasofia
Summary: Art & Playlist inspired by "it's like you've got new eyes on me" by Stessa.For SQ Supernova IV.





	Lucy's Wedding Playlist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stessa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stessa/gifts).
  * Inspired by [it's like you've got new eyes on me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20323186) by [Stessa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stessa/pseuds/Stessa). 

> Stessa wrote a lovely fic where many many years later, Lucy (Emma and Regina's _grandkid_) is old enough to be getting married, and somehow Emma and Regina haven't pulled themselves together enough to actually _get together_ yet. 
> 
> Lucy, being Henry's kid, takes the opportunity to give them a little push. 
> 
> This playlist is music that I imagine plays during the wedding reception.

#### LISTEN HERE➩ <https://rexinasofia.tumblr.com/weddingplaylist/>

  


#### or HERE ON YOUTUBE ➩ <https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLehkKyvT0CaGII4iyoVr3B4rM4LyPllz8>

#### READ STESSA'S FIC HERE➩ [it's like you've got new eyes on me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20323186)


End file.
